Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an attitude-adaptive hydrofoil apparatus for high-speed underwater towing operation.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, hydrofoil apparatus is fixed on the rear of a vessel, so that the attitude and depth thereof cannot be adjusted. When the vessel sails at high speed or encounters harsh marine environment, the running resistance is considerably large, and the vessel and the hydrofoil apparatus easily become damaged.